


movie night

by rrroginaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrroginaaa/pseuds/rrroginaaa
Summary: after a long practice, kotaro bokuto knows exactly who he wants to spend the rest of his day with.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	movie night

The sound of volleyballs echoed throughout the gym, alongside the squeaking of the shoes on the floor. Practice was normally intense for Fukurodani Academy considering its’ status as a powerhouse school. Kotaro Bokuto, the captain and ace of the volleyball team, continued to land spike after spike against the opposing group of teens. Compared to most practices the team has had, Kotaro’s been in great spirits. 

“Bokuto-san…” Keiji Akaashi, Kotaro’s best friend, catches the captain’s attention as he takes a sip from his water bottle.

“Akaashi! What’s up?” Kotaro’s voice projects with a cheerful lilt. Keiji thinks about what his next words will be, wanting to find out what has Kotaro so happy without causing his mood to change.

“Is something happening after practice?” Keiji asks, which causes Kotaro to smile brightly.

“My lovely (name) and I are spending time together! Isn’t that great, Akaashi? I miss her so much, I haven’t seen her in forever.” Kotaro gushes, and Keiji smiles a bit at his friend.

“Bokuto-san, you saw her during lunch.” Keiji chuckles.

“That’s still a long time!” Kotaro whines.

After practice finishes up, Kotaro is the first one out of the gym. He runs towards the entrance of the school and grins when he sees (name) leaning against the gate. She looks up when she hears his shoes beating against the pavement, smiling as wide as he was.

“(name)!” Kotaro exclaims, picking up the girl in question, spinning her around in excitement. She laughs at her boyfriend, holding onto his shoulders.

“Hello to you, too, babe.” She kisses his cheek and he places her back on solid ground. The couple links arms as they walk to Kotaro’s house, Kotaro slinging (name)’s bag over his shoulder.

“Do you have a movie in mind for tonight?” (name) asks.

“Whatever you want to watch, I’ll watch.” Kotaro says, looking over at her with a smile. “Just as long as I get to spend time with you!” 

(name) feels her face warm at Kotaro’s sentiment, and she looks at him with nothing but love in her eyes. Kotaro blushes at the attention, looking forward again. Every time he looks at her, he gets butterflies in his stomach and his heart beats a little faster.

Kotaro and (name) make it to Kotaro’s house sooner than later, and (name) goes up to his room to change. The sun was already setting, so Kotaro began to set up for his and (name)’s movie night. He decided against making the popcorn; the last time he tried to make it, he burnt it. Badly. Instead, he opted for grabbing the blankets and pillows for the main room, and turned the television on. In that time, (name) came back in more comfortable clothing and went into the kitchen to start the popcorn.

They both met together on the couch, Kotaro setting his arm around (name)’s shoulders and (name) placed a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. (name) picked a random comedy she didn’t recognize. The couple snuggled into each other as the movie progressed.

As (name) became entranced into the movie, Kotaro looked over at her. He admired how her nose crinkled when she laughed, or how her eyes lit up when a scene she started to enjoy came on. He was shamelessly madly in love with the girl next to him. He didn’t notice (name) was staring back at him, and she laughed at his embarrassed expression when he got caught.

“What? Is there something on my face?” (name) placed a hand on her cheek. 

“You’re beautiful.” Kotaro blurted out, causing (name) to smile.

“You’re beautiful, too, Bo.” Kissing him she turns back to the movie and rests her head on his shoulder.

Dumb-founded, Kotaro smiles and rests his head on top of hers, putting his attention on the movie as well. He felt his heart swell, and knew he was definitely the luckiest boy alive.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this was very hard because kotaro is one of my biggest comfort characters, so i wanted to make it perfect. obviously, that isn't possible, but i think i did rather well since i had to have three friends read it for me and tell me if it was good enough to post. 'man on the moon' by zella day is what i listened to while writing this because it makes me feel warm, like kotaro does. maybe i should go outside... i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
